This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the Cell and Molecular Engineering Core (Core D) is to provide resources and expertise to COBRE project investigators in the following areas: 1) provide cells and tissue isolated from various sources to COBRE investigators;2) provides resources and techniques for growing cells and tissues in culture;3) generate and introduce into cells and tissues plasmid and viral vectors to facilitate both gain-of-function and loss-of-function analyses in vitro and in vivo;4) perform genetic manipulations by inhibition of endogenous gene expression using specific targeting by inhibitory double-stranded small interfering RNAs (siRNA) and offer optimized protocols;5) provide resources and expertise for morphological, immunological, and gene and protein analyses to examine cell and tissue differentiation and verify cell phenotype;6) provide expertise in developing and executing flow cytometric isolation and analyses of target cell populations;and 7) mentor the COBRE trainees in utilizing these techniques in their individual labs for development of their independent research programs.